Ulquiorra x Orihime
by Lucy Heartfilia 24
Summary: This is a fluff Ulquiorra x Orihime, made for my cousin :)


**Hello! I wrote this as a graduation present for my cousin, because this is her ultimate OTP! IT IS 100% FLUFF!**

**I hope you like it Allison! :)**

**WARNING: I have not gotten to the part where we meet Ulquiorra in Bleach! he is most likely OOC! All my knowledge comes from wikipedia and a few UlquiHime fanfictions I read in order to know these two better! But I did do my best, so I hope you enjoy~! :)**

* * *

Ulquiorra was the only white hollow that seemed to be in existence, he walked endlessly with his cold, expressionless look stuck to his face under his mask, void of any feeling at all. He couldn't 'feel' in any sense of the word. He found a tree and found it satisfying. He went to it and it broke his mask. Then, later, he joined Aizen's group. He did whatever he was supposed to do, with a blank face. He didn't care about anything and nothing cared about him, so, it was even.

Then, suddenly, in his gray world, this little light appeared, it looked like a hand. It was reaching out to him and he took it.

Ulquiorra jolted awake, looking around for any evidence that he didn't have to live like that anymore. Then his eye caught an orange haired girl sleeping next to him in pink pajamas. He sighed and lied back down, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face in her soft, strawberry-scented hair.

He thought about how much he owed her for his current life, she had taught him values, to feel emotion, and how to be kind, but mostly, how to love.

The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing the big, adorable brown orbs that he loved so much. She noticed his tight grip and hugged him back, "you had that dream again?" He nodded once. "Ulquiorra...I love you, and I'll never let you be lonely ever again"

He responded by hugging her tighter, "good" she said. He wasn't one to speak his feelings, but more to show them through actions.

Suddenly, something small burst through the door and jumped, landing on the bed, "mommy! Daddy! I'm hungry!" Their daughter, Yuuki, with her white skin, black fluffy hair and big brown eyes pouted and wiggled her way in between them. Orihime laughed, "ok, Yuuki, I'll go make pancakes" she kissed her daughter's cheek and her husband's lips before getting out of bed and walking out of the bedroom, to make them all breakfast.

Ulquiorra smiled and started to play with Yuuki until Orihime called them for breakfast. He carried Yuuki on his back to the kitchen, acting as her 'horse'. Orihime laughed as they came in and served them their breakfast.

They all slapped their hands together saying "itadakemasu!" In unison and began to eat.

After breakfast they all got dressed and went out.

They met Ichigo and Rukia in the park, with their son Haru.

Haru and Yuuki ran off to the swings and started playing with each other as the rest of you sat on a bench and talked.

After the day was over, all of you said goodbye and walked away. The three of them walked back to their car, swinging Yuuki in between the two of them.

Soon they arrived back at your house around sunset.

They set Yuuki in front of the TV, turning on a children's show to distract her while Ulquiorra and Orihime cooked dinner.

Ulquiorra cut carrots while Orihime continued to stir the stew. Once Ulquiorra finished he put them into the three salads he put the utensils he used away and then walked up behind Orihime and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and continued stirring. He buried her face in her hair and closed his eyes as he held her tightly, as if she, and his whole happy life would float away if he let go.

Orihime hummed for a while until she announced softly that it was done. He set the table as Orihime pulled Yuuki away from her show and brought her to the table.

Once again, they all yelled "itadakemasu" in unison and began to eat.

After dinner, Ulquiorra helped Yuuki into her pajamas and into bed. He told her a story and quietly snuck out of the room after she had fallen asleep.

He went back to his and Orihime's room, to find her reading in her pajamas. He smiled softly and closed the door behind him, then changed into sweatpants then walked over and lied down next to her.

Ulquiorra lied on his side, staring at her with a soft smile. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled a bit, then went back to her book. He chuckled and silently pulled her into a hug. She smiled then reached up and kissed him, him kissing her back immediately. After a while they both pulled away, each smiling softly at the other. she reached to her nightstand and put her book down and turned off the light, leaving the room dark. Orihime snuggled into him as he held her tightly, "I love you, Ulquiorra, goodnight" she closed her eyes "I love you too, Orihime" he said softly and closed his own eyes. They both slowly fell asleep in a sweet embrace, their last conscious thoughts of how happy they were to be with and love the other.


End file.
